Aquí solo hay fantasmas
by Nicole553
Summary: Ángel vuelve al hotel Hyperion tras la batalla final. Vuelve solo. Wolfram & Hart le ha arrebatado todo lo que quería, todo lo que tenía... Menos sus recuerdos.


Ángel empujó suavemente una de las dos puertas de cristal que chirrió con agudeza dejándolo pasar. Se detuvo allí mismo, a dos pasos de la puerta, con las manos en los bolsillos y una mirada entristecida. El Hotel Hyperion se alzaba ante él, majestuoso… Y olvidado. Investigaciones Ángel había crecido allí. Fue el primer hogar que conoció Gunn cuando se unió a ellos. Fue el primer hogar que conoció Fred después de volver de Pylea. Ese lugar había visto a Darla, a Connor, había sido testigo de la farsa de Jasmine, albergado a Wesley mientras planeaba salvar a Connor de Ángel. El hotel Hyperion había sido un pequeño hogar para Ángelus, durante poco tiempo. Más que una casa.

Ángel caminó hasta el centro con una débil sonrisa. El mostrador "De Cordelia" donde ella solía apoyarse mientras buscaba cosas que él le pedía. Su despacho, el que compartía con Wesley. Las habitaciones olían a ellos todavía. El Apocalipsis había pasado y él había perdido a sus amigos. Estaba muerto, pero seguía en pie. Odiaba la palabra morir, pudiendo vivir hasta el fin del mundo.

- Veo que has vuelto -.

Ángel, sobresaltado, miró en dirección al mostrador sacando una estaca del bolsillo con rapidez.

- ¿Te he asustado? – Cordelia estaba detrás del mostrador con una sonrisa juguetona – Hola, Ángel-.  
- Cordelia… - Murmuró él parpadeando varias veces – No… Tú no estás aquí. Tú estás muerta… Los demás…-.  
- Todos estamos muertos, Ángel. Incluso tú – Comentó Cordelia dando la vuelta al mostrador y saliendo de él para acercarse a Ángel – Pero todos estamos bien. Has ganado, Ángel -.

Ganar. Ángel sonrió de medio lado, con ironía, con resignación. No era feliz, ya nunca lo sería.

- No he ganado nada, Cordelia – Susurró evitando mirarla y paseando la mirada por el vestíbulo del hotel – He salvado al mundo, otra vez. Quizá la última, la definitiva. Pero he perdido todo lo que podía perder. No he ganado nada, Cordy…-.

Cordelia se acercó a él y le acarició la mejilla con la mano, tiernamente. Pretendía ser maternal, un consuelo. Nada podía consolarlo, ni siquiera su tacto, su olor, su mirada… Cordelia era una mentira y Ángel solo quería engañarse hasta donde fuera posible.

- Todos te echamos de menos. Fred y Wesley están juntos ¿Sabes? – Ángel levantó la mirada del suelo a los ojos de Cordelia, extrañado – Gunn ha hecho una nueva amiga. Y yo sigo esperando a mi chico. Te espero a ti-.

- ¿Dónde estáis? – Quizá la esperanza de devolverlos al mundo que había salvado era su recompensa. Quizá le dejaran devolverles la vida que les había quitado. Pero ¿Quiénes le dejarían? Había acabado con todos -.  
- Solo soy un recuerdo, Ángel. Tu recuerdo. Lo que quieres ver, lo que necesitas ver -.  
- Necesito verte… - admitió él dejando que una lágrima recorriera su mejilla suicidándose contra su camisa al bajar por su barbilla -.  
- ¿Porqué crees que tu alma te ha llevado a este lugar? – Pregunta Cordelia sonriendo de forma compasiva – Vete, Ángel. Esto solo puede herirte más. Aquí solo hay fantasmas…-.  
- Herirme. Quiero que hiráis. Matadme, llevadme con vosotros – Susurró Ángel con voz ahogada y furiosa – Dicen que los asesinados persiguen a sus asesinos. ¡Volved conmigo! No me abandonéis… Yo os maté. Buscad venganza, entonces. Atormentadme el resto de la eternidad…-.  
- ¿Nos has matado tú? Solo ese recuerdo te perseguirá hasta el fin de tus días – Susurró Cordelia cogiendo la cabeza de Ángel y meciéndola entre sus brazos como a un niño pequeño – Pero por mucho que llores… Que grites… Que sufras… y te culpes… No vamos a volver Ángel. Tú no nos mataste, nos vengaste. Te queremos…-.

Lo querían. Quizá eso sí era cierto y no una mentira. Pero no podía creérselo, la realidad le había dado demasiados golpes.

- Cordelia… - Susurró él mirándola a los ojos y secándose las lágrimas con el puño provocando una triste sonrisa por parte de ambos – Sé que nunca pude decírtelo de verdad. Te quiero. Te quise y te querré -.  
- Y yo también te quiero. Y es por eso que te pido que pases página. No me olvides, nunca podría pedirte eso. Solo que dejes de culparte y disfrutes al meno un poquito por todos nosotros del mundo que has salvado… otra vez -.

Ángel asintió débilmente varias veces. Tenía que marcharse, no quería pensar, ni engañarse más. Había escuchado lo que necesitaba escuchar de la boca de quién necesitaba oír hablar. Eso era todo.

- Ahora… Vete, Ángel. Aquí solo hay fantasmas…-.  
- Adiós… Equipo-.

Ángel camino lentamente de nuevo hacia la puerta y agarró el picaporte de esta. Como había oído una vez… "Sería dulce, dulcemente triste, marcharse de allí sin mirar atrás". Giro la cabeza muy débilmente. Cordelia, Connor, Wesley, Gunn y Fred le sonreían y saludaban con la mano. Adiós, héroe.

Adiós, Ángel.


End file.
